


《前所未见》14

by boli_hh



Series: 《前所未见》 [14]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *ABO世界观，架空，年下，都市言情狗血年下小狼狗茶叶味A X空虚寂寞又纯情，被迫联姻玫瑰味O三观不正内含【touqing】，不喜勿入。有车预警、狗血预警，有虐有甜李东海和alpha无感情联姻，遇见对面刚搬来的年轻alpha（李赫宰），干柴烈火一来二去的故事。本文炮灰恶人：黎疆先生禁搬运超话
Series: 《前所未见》 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727680
Kudos: 8





	《前所未见》14

最近网上的新闻推送总是大篇幅的报道李赫宰，高调来国内发展的李何彦突然把自己还没毕业的弟弟推了出来，匀出快一半的产业给李赫宰，兄弟两人经常同进同出打理家业。  
舆论向来关注这对兄弟俩，对李何彦此举揣测了不知道多少个版本，当事人却一个忙着生意一个忙着恋爱，还不忘腾出手继续摸索能制衡黎疆的把柄。  
李何彦这样做是有原因的，他几次和黎疆打照面的时候，总觉得那人的目光似有若无的打量着他，一副若有所思的样子。也许是他多心了，最近李东海那边风平浪静，但多年来摸爬滚打练就出的好直觉让他嗅到了一丝不妙的气息，也许他们担心的真相大白会来得比想象的早。  
他们暂时没有什么更好的办法，只好先将李赫宰高调的推出来，暗中与黎疆对立面的崔羡联系。他原不想淌政治角逐的浑水，但眼下已经由不得他了，李赫宰千错万错也是他的亲弟弟，总不能看着李赫宰出事。  
李赫宰根本不怕，也不知是年轻无畏还是莽撞，明知道自己有可能已经被黎疆盯上了依旧每天该做什么做什么，在李东海担忧的唠叨时一把抱住人深吻，醋意大发警告李东海不许提黎疆两个字。  
他像悄悄盯上狮王位置的年轻雄狮，在人后眯起眼睛紧紧望着狮王，伺机待发。

晨间，李东海小心翼翼推开房门，站在二楼的楼梯处向楼下探头张望。他不知道黎疆走没走，他已经察觉到自己即将迎来发情期，身子软绵绵的，原本就收不回去的信息素淡淡围在身边。  
他向下仔细地看了看，似乎没有人，也许是已经走了。正想着，身后突然传来一道略低沉的男声。

“看什么呢？”

李东海倒吸口气，连忙转身，不料脚下一滑差点从栏杆上仰下去。  
黎疆眼疾手快扶了一把，单手揽住腰抱了回来。omega长得娇小瘦弱，圈在怀里才到他肩膀，受惊瞪大眼睛望着他半天，水润的眸子好像要滴出水了似的。  
大清早的，难得把这个小不点抱进怀里一次，黎疆心情极好，勾起一侧的嘴角。  
“找我？”  
他微微眯起眼睛，又来了，他又嗅到了一股清淡的茶香。其实混在玫瑰里不怎么明显，但他闻过李东海的信息素，明明是纯净的玫瑰花香，好闻极了。  
他心里有了一个猜想，从第一次在家里感觉到其他alpha来过的痕迹开始就应该注意到的，有人在觊觎他的玫瑰花。应该是一个强壮的alpha，而且还很大胆。上一次在书房就感觉到不对劲，黎疆面不改色，实际上心里已经掀起了滔天巨浪，竟然有人抢了他的先。  
他望着明显紧张起来的omega，决定隐下心中的怒火。小东西警觉得很，一旦打草惊蛇就像兔子一样逃回窝里，顺便把那个来路不明的alpha也藏了起来，要等人放松警惕，才能一起扼住脖颈。

李东海十分紧张，生怕自己直接发情引得黎疆兴起，不知道被标记后的omega是否还会让其他alpha情动，但他也不想亲自尝试知道结果。  
他太紧张了，根本没注意到自己正被黎疆抱在怀里，半个身体斜在栏杆外，双脚脚尖点着地却找不回重心。  
“你……”  
李东海这才看清，黎疆的衬衫还没系上扣，半敞着怀。他瞬间意识到现在的情形自己处于劣势，要尽快从黎疆怀里逃走才是。  
他还没来得及挣扎，带着古龙香的人已经压了下来，脑后多了只手托住他。李东海瞬间僵住身体，立刻挣扎起来，alpha轻松压住他。  
紧接着，唇上一热，双唇被黎疆吻住。

李东海慌得不知道该怎么办，他半个身子还在悬空，失重感让他不得不抓紧黎疆的衣服。察觉到他的推拒alpha还故意将他的身体向下压，李东海整个人被抱着腾空，他被吓了一跳，以为自己要掉下去了，什么也顾不得只能紧紧抱住面前的alpha。  
黎疆得意的轻笑，omega就是omega，怎么可能会有拒绝alpha的omega。

李东海根本不敢乱动，惊慌失措的被吻住双唇。古龙信息素在周身环绕，可惜他一点也感觉不到被疼爱，只有恐惧和不适。他不敢反抗，怕惹怒了黎疆会直接被推下去，不知道为什么，他觉得黎疆做得出来。  
他有那么一瞬间其实真的很想让人松开手，就让他掉下去算了，在被迫清醒和那一丝略感安慰的希望之间来回摇摆着，有时候觉得不如任由生活肆意地蹂躏他，不要再反抗了。但这个念头只在脑海中出现了一秒随即被否认，那些暖色的充满阳光味道的回忆他舍不得丢下，心中的秤杆已经偏向了李赫宰。  
李东海紧闭双眼被人吻着，浑身细胞都在叫嚣着推开黎疆，死死掐住抚摸他身体的大手制止更进一步的动作。他已经有自己的alpha了，伸入他口腔搅弄的舌头和那些亲昵的动作更像是带来了痛苦，他表情扭曲着，恶心的想吐。  
出乎意料的是黎疆居然放开了他，扶着他的腰把他抱回地上，李东海慌张的低下头想回房间，却被人曲起食指托起下巴，指腹缓缓摩挲着柔软的唇瓣。

“小东西，我警告你，最好给我乖乖的，不要惹我生气。”

李东海瞬间睁大眼睛，难道是因为……

“跟你说过很多次了没事不要出门，被拍到会很麻烦。”黎疆叹口气，放开手“我最近工作很忙，你别给我找事做。知道吧？”

李东海暗自松了口气，只要不是李赫宰就好，同时也涌上一阵委屈，他只是去了郊区的一处新建好的公园而已。  
他实在是忍不住，实在是太向往和喜欢的人一起出去压马路的感觉，所以禁不住李赫宰的软磨硬泡，半拖半拽的在黄昏后出了门，去附近挨着河的公园偷偷和李赫宰见面。  
还好那里树木茂密，又地处郊区，所以两个人挽着手在公园一角走了几圈也没有人来打扰。唯一不完美的就是回家以后发现书房的灯亮着，黎疆回来了。李东海顿时觉得心虚，吓得一路跑回房间，一整晚都没敢出卧室门。  
他向后退了一步，小声回答知道了，然后转身快步离开。黎疆跟在他身后走了过来，一把拉住他的胳膊。  
李东海僵住身体，alpha的大手从臂弯缓缓拥住他的身体，双手在他身前交叉贴上脊背。黎疆的声音在他耳边响起，慢条斯理的亲了亲耳朵，微弯下腰贴上李东海颈后的腺体。  
“要是被我发现你身上有别人的味道，我会生气的，小家伙…不要给自己讨苦头。”  
他们远远看上去像一对情侣，黎疆在他颈侧磨蹭的动作看起来缠绵又温情，但实际上李东海快要被信息素压的干呕，他从那状似温柔的亲昵动作里感觉到了满满的压制和威胁。

怀里的omega犹如惊弓之鸟，一把挣脱开跑回房间，咣的一声关紧房门。黎疆站在原地，蓦地沉下脸色。有人在他的眼皮子底下把他的omega占为己有，所以他还没来得及动手摘下的玫瑰在日复一日的昼夜交替间偷偷开了花。  
空气中还飘着淡淡的花香，黎疆深吸口气缓缓吐出，转身离开。这么好闻的味道，这么漂亮的omega，幸亏他及时发现，不然可就要错过了。

李东海躲在房间里大气不敢出，半晌，他突然回过神来，赶紧跑到床边去拿手机。李赫宰已经给他打过几个电话，他握着手机却不敢回，望着房门的方向有些担忧。他觉得黎疆刚刚似乎话里有话，他只要一想到如果黎疆发现他已经被标记，不，他连想都不敢想。  
他坐在床边失魂落魄，尽管一遍遍告诉自己不要想那些不一定会发生的事，但那种糟糕的不受他控制的感觉像一双无形的大手，死死地扼住他的脖子，他快要没有办法呼吸了。  
恍惚间手机震动，李东海机械般举起手机到耳边。李赫宰浑然不知他刚刚经历了什么，清晨能听到爱人的声音正在开心的和他道早安。清亮的声音还带着刚睡醒不久的困意，有些黏腻。  
李赫宰懒洋洋的翻身，故意低低的唤他。

“我说了这么多哥哥怎么不理我…我最近表现得好，我哥说下周可以带着我去开会了。等我站稳了，就把你抢过来，然后咱们出国不回来了。”

“…………”李东海安静听着，眼眶发胀。  
李赫宰好像没察觉出他情绪不对，仍在絮絮叨叨的说着，为他画出的未来蓝图是李东海无法触碰的五彩斑斓的泡泡。  
他听着电话里的声音，将自己裹进被子里，闷热捂得他好热。李东海吸了吸鼻子，快速抹了下眼睛。  
喋喋不休的碎碎念戛然而止，随即小心翼翼地问道。  
“你怎么了？”  
“没什么。”  
李东海缩起身体，眼泪突然间止不住的流了下来，他还是好害怕，他越想越觉得黎疆是发现什么了，也许是因为即将发情期他的信息素藏不住了。  
“我就是突然想到，万一我们被发现了怎么办…”

“被发现了我把你接走，我不会让他再像上次那样…那样欺负你。”李赫宰蹙眉，眼前好像又浮起他们第一晚李东海身上的青紫斑痕和交错的淤血，好像打在了他身上一样，他跟着李东海一起感到痛。  
“怎么突然想起这个了，我记得你好像这两天发情期，我今天就过去陪你。”

李东海没应声，安静了很久以后止住眼泪，哑着嗓子小声开口。  
“他今天跟我说了一些话…很奇怪，赫宰，我觉得我们好像，我觉得他知道了。”

另一边，床上的李赫宰猛的弹了起来，他揉了揉头发，拖鞋都来不及穿跑下床到窗边，黎疆的车刚从对面开走。  
他松了口气，坐到飘窗上。  
“他走了。”  
“我这几天每天都会在这，我陪着你。”他的声音听起来十分冷静，不慌不忙。  
“有我呢，你别怕。”

李赫宰突然想到什么，挫败的叹气。  
“东海，我是不是不该直接那样标记你…”

没想到李东海听到这话突然激动起来，语无伦次的连声否认。  
“不是这样的，我没有后悔，我不是因为信息素才这样，能被你标记我很开心。我等了这么久，终于等来你了。”

李赫宰揉了揉眼睛，听着李东海的声音微微上扬唇角。他柔声安抚几句，劝得李东海终于不再惊慌才挂断通话。  
他放下手机后张开五指，手心全是冷汗。

这是李东海的第一个有alpha以后的发情期，也是李赫宰第一次陪自己的omega度过发情期。现在这种情况来看这样其实是很危险的事，让李东海打抑制剂才是最好的选择，但他们两人默契的回避这个选项。  
李东海在客厅落地窗旁懒洋洋的卧着，他已经开始感觉到熟悉的情热逐渐侵袭身体，他很熟悉这种感觉，但这一次和之前已经不同了。  
他斜靠着贵妃榻，眯着眼睛望向大门处的玄关，李赫宰朝他走了过来。  
“我忙完就赶回来了，还好吗？”

李东海答应一声，冲人伸出手。李赫宰笑着把他抱起来，亲了亲额头走向楼上的房间。  
现在时间还早，李东海陷进柔软的床褥之中，情潮已经爬上了他的头顶，他开始不自觉的扭动身体，腰间的衣服掀了起来，露出半截细嫩的皮肤。  
李赫宰抚平李东海不安的情绪，起身将房间的窗帘挡严。从校园初入社会没给他过多的时间去适应就拥有了自己的omega，忙完工作立刻赶了回来，身上的西装还没有脱，领带按部就班的系着。  
李东海望着alpha的身影，放任自己的思绪被欲望一点点蚕食，他并不像以前曾想的那样感到恐惧，当李赫宰的领带垂在脸侧时张开手臂迎上去。  
他以前从不知道发情期是这么美妙的事情，可以肆无忌惮的和爱人水乳交融。他被李赫宰紧紧抱着，过剩的快感和欲望交织在一起，编织出了一个五彩光斑的梦。他已经快要不记得以前的那些发情期一个人是怎样难堪又委屈的躲起来，那些记忆被快感洗刷的干干净净。  
李赫宰在情乱意迷间微微低头撞进李东海专注的视线，他俯下身和人接吻，贴着唇瓣吮吸呢喃。  
“不要怕，东海……我会保护好你。”  
“我会保护你的，哥哥……我不会让他欺负你，相信我。”  
他下身的力道快要将人撞飞，发情期的omega身体软成一滩水，细窄甬道又湿又热，热情地夹住他。李东海喘息着，努力回应李赫宰，分开双腿紧紧缠住他的腰。  
恍然间被温柔的托起头，李赫宰将李东海抱在怀里。  
“抱着我，抱着我就不怕了。哥哥，你不要怕，我一定会保护你的。”

喻子时第一次来到这座郊区的别墅，他从15岁就跟着黎疆了，如今也已经成年。他一直都知道李东海，一个装在水晶盒里的漂亮又孤独的娃娃，被束之高阁，引得他们所有人艳羡的目光都集中在那里。  
大家都不想取代他，但是都想成为他，一个不需要用孩子、不需要费尽心思才能获得关注的位置。  
他站在院门前望着房子出神，院子里的花草打理得很好，看起来是个很会给自己排解郁闷的人。  
从来没有人觊觎过那个位置，大家看起来都很懂规矩，但他很想要。从前想要，现在更想要。他轻轻抚着微隆的腹部，他想为他的孩子争取一个名正言顺的地位，他不想让他的孩子出生后躲躲藏藏，活在黎疆背后的阴影里，永远见不得光。

李赫宰听到门铃声吓得一哆嗦，让李东海最近说的，他都有点神经敏感了。听到声音条件反射偷偷掀开窗帘一角，确认不是黎疆才松了口气，门口站着一个生面孔，肯定不会是什么友好的邻居来串门。  
他回头望了眼刚睡下的李东海，犹豫一阵决定不叫醒人，自己去看看怎么回事。这太奇怪了，他经常白天过来，以前也没遇到过这样的情况。

李赫宰打开门的时候还努力挺了挺胸膛，摆出一副主人姿态走了过去。当他站到铁门前时已经完全没有刚刚的气势，铁门另一边是一个怀孕的omega。李赫宰当即掉了线，和来人对视几秒，挠了挠头。  
来的omega比他还小，近黄昏时刻的光线照射过来，omega脸上的绒毛被照的清楚。李赫宰闻到随风飘过来的信息素，敏感的搓了搓鼻头后退一步。

“你找谁？”

“李东海住这吧？”喻子时抬起脸，探究的目光投到门里的alpha脸上。  
没听说黎疆有弟弟，那这个年轻alpha是什么来头。

李赫宰听到李东海三个字立刻警觉起来，他上下打量一番面前的人，并不准备将人放进家里。  
“他不在，你可以改天再来。”

“我找他有事要谈，你可以告诉他我是谁。”喻子时微微扬起下巴，不卑不亢的注视着李赫宰警觉疏离的神情。  
“你可以告诉他我是半山公馆的。”

李赫宰点头答应，转身离开。他往回走的时候开始后悔自己不该直接这样出来，万一是黎疆特意派回来的，这可是撞了个正着，还是他自己送上门的。他一边走一边回想刚刚那omega说的话，想了一路一直走到李东海卧室也摸不着头脑。  
李东海刚睡下没多久，发情期绵长的性事让他感到疲惫，情热结束后便倒在李赫宰怀里睡了过去。他被轻声叫醒的时候还有些头脑发蒙，听着半山公馆四个字缓缓眨了眨眼，半山公馆……  
李东海坐起来，喃喃道“怎么…来我这了…”

“半山公馆是什么？”李赫宰见人起身赶紧披上外套，裹紧脖颈。李东海的下一次情热什么时候回来还不知道，总不能当着外人的面让信息素太明显。  
李东海摇了摇头，轻声说等一会再告诉他。

客厅里的气氛并没有李赫宰以前见过的八点档电视剧那样，他在李东海的授意下让那omega进了门，李东海见人挺着肚子不方便，还让他帮忙扶着上的楼梯。他看李东海的态度还以为这是李东海朋友，终于知道来看看李东海，一起说说话，却没想到下一秒omega自己主动介绍起来，李赫宰听完惊的下巴快要掉到地上。  
“您好，我叫喻子时，这样来找你是因为孩子还有几个月就要生了，快来不及了。”

李赫宰站在一边愣住，不自觉将目光投到李东海身上。正在发情期的李东海懒洋洋地倚着沙发，连表情都没有变，望着喻子时的肚子还轻轻的笑了。  
“你放心，他不在家。”

李赫宰顿时化身为一个大大的问号，他真是看不懂这两个omega在打什么哑谜，紧接着喻子时便给了他答案。

“你也看到了，我怀孕了，是先生的孩子。”

李赫宰倒吸口气，仔细打量了一下喻子时，这omega脸上还有一点没消退的婴儿肥，他都要怀疑有没有成年了。客厅里两个omega神色自若，反倒是他局促不安地搓了搓手，好像这孩子是自己的一样，尴尬的抓耳挠腮。

李东海淡淡的笑道“我知道了，不过你来找我也没用，如果你真的能让他跟我离婚，我会很感激你的。”

喻子时根本不知道这是李东海掏心窝的话，他根本不知道李东海是真的想跟黎疆离婚，他将对面端坐的omega淡淡的神情看作是讥讽，毕竟他的身后有财团家族。  
他们之间距离太遥远，被黎疆散发的光线灼伤了眼睛，互相看不清对方。  
想到此喻子时站了起来，抚着鼓起的孕肚居高临下质问“你以为你还能在这个房子里待多久？总会有人取代你。”

“那真的希望你能成功。”  
李东海不解地望着喻子时有些咄咄逼人的样子，怎么会有人想要自己这样的生活，又无趣又痛苦。  
“如果你真的能说动黎疆跟我离婚，我不会留恋什么，我也不会耗着，只要他肯把离婚协议给我，我一定签，他做的事我也一个字都不会说。但是我劝你不要去，他……你最好还是不要去找他。”

李东海望着对面年轻的脸庞，心底一阵叹息，他不知道这个omega是敌是友，如果真的是个单纯想要上位的孩子，他感到惋惜。  
曾经也有人这样跑来找过他，后来他再也没见过那个omega，黎疆还故作好心的对他说不要担心这种事，以后不会再发生。他听后却感到胆寒，也有一丝后怕。如果不是黎疆需要他在这个位置，需要和他家合作，可能他现在也已经不知道在哪里了。

“这可是你说的，就怕到时候真的一脚把你踹到一边你不愿意呢。”喻子时高高昂起下巴，像只湖里的天鹅，纤细脖颈好看极了。  
他太年轻了，跟在黎疆身边的时间也只不过短短四年，一直被黎疆宠着，他根本不知道这个alpha都做过什么，也不完全清楚alpha的手段。

李东海轻轻叹气，他应该劝住这个年轻气盛的孩子，他们都是omega，他对omega更能感到共感。  
“你见过他生气的样子吗？没见过的话最好不要见到。”

李东海来不及再说太多，一呼一吸间又开始涌上阵阵情热，他不该在发情期见人的，现在客厅里已经染上他的信息素了，如果黎疆回来，绝对会察觉到他已经被alpha标记。  
喻子时似乎还想再说什么，李东海已经没有办法支撑了，他看向旁边全程安静茫然的李赫宰，小声道。  
“赫宰，帮我送一下，我有点不舒服。”

被点了名字后李赫宰回过神，看了看李东海又看了看omega，起身送那omega出去。喻子时扶着腰气势汹汹快步离开，他原本是想跟李东海谈一谈，让人自己放弃，现在看来只好从黎疆那边入手。  
李赫宰跟在人身后不慌不忙地走着，他刚刚听着听着突然意识到了什么。喻子时想让黎疆和李东海离婚，他也是一样的想法，如果这omega真要是有这个想法，他们俩倒是可以站在同一战线上。  
他一直沉默至门外，关上大门后堵住喻子时的去路，快速闪过一丝精明的神色，又变成一如既往的老实模样。

“我觉得你会想跟我聊聊。”

李赫宰看着喻子时怀疑不屑的神色，轻笑一声，掏出自己的手机输入一串号码举到omega面前。  
“你可以考虑一下，因为我比你更急着希望他们离婚。”

李赫宰站在院门望着喻子时离开的背影，上午因李东海说的可能被发现而产生的焦躁瞬间抹平，也许这个omega能顺水推舟的帮到他们，前提是喻子时用的是聪明的办法。  
他一直望着omega的身影消失才转身，路过房门前的门廊发现之前快要枯败的植物长出了新的花骨朵，本以为救不活，没想到精心伺候了这么长时间，竟然真的重新生长了。  
李东海披着外套打开大门，靠在门框上扬起嘴角望着他。  
“看什么呢？”  
“这个，花要开了。”  
李赫宰笑着迎过去抱住李东海“哥哥上一次拒绝我差点把花都弄枯了，以后可不能这样，一次可以，两次我才不干，你养的那些花都不能答应。”

李东海瞥了眼那盆花，是上次没心情打理花圃，后来一直蔫着头没养回来的花，他没舍得直接扔掉特意移种到花盆里伺候，终于见到点存活的希望了。  
李赫宰还在他耳边念念叨叨，说他对自己苛刻就算了还欺负人家小花小草，李东海面红耳赤，借着情热的侵袭干脆堵住李赫宰的嘴，被抱起来一路快步走向卧室。

花开了，花也开了。

-tbc-  
——————————————  
再次证明本文是通关与谈恋爱同步进行的慢悠悠不慌不忙敌人过于强大干脆想干了个爽的狗血文[鼓掌]


End file.
